Edgystar's Legacy
by Dreamwalker20
Summary: (A comedy made with xXMISTYFURXx and MoonSlayer on YouTube) Edgystar follows his father's dark past. He becomes one of the strongest cats in the forest and creates Deathclan. Eventually, he becomes conflicted when he meets a young she-cat. Will his stone cold heart bear for her, or will he become a cat filled with hate?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Warriors. The rightful owners are the Erins.**

 **This story makes fun of stereotypes. Stereotypes are not racist in any way as racism is considered putting down an ethnic group and stereotype simply joke about characteristic in a manner not to put down. This is a comedy and is not to be taken seriously. Don't be offended. This is a warning**

 **This story was inspired by "Starkit's Prophecy" and "My Immortal". Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

His spirit stirred. The scars from his previous life were visible and horrible. They were likely the wounds of a killing strike. The pain from them haunts him. He opens his icy eyes and sadness washes over him. He never was loved for who he was, but who they perceived him to be. That's what eventually killed him. The tears rolled down. Scourge knew that no one would understand or love him. They'd only judge and turn away.

He cried out.

"Damn this all! You do one thing wrong and suddenly, you pay for that mistake!"

The tears were falling more frequently. If only... if only things were different. He'd have the life he really wanted. He was pitiful. Once, he was a leader of the notorious Bloodclan, now a crying nobody. A spirit gleamed and took shape.

"I know. That happened to me too. They try to forget, but I know. I know they'll never think of me the same"

Scourge looked at the figure. It sounded like a she-cat. Her green eyes met his icy ones.

"Who are you and how did you find me?", He asked

"I'm Hollyleaf. As for your other question, I was wandering around and heard you. I could feel your pain, that pain you feel when you pay full price for a stupid mistake."

She continued.

"They acted pretty okay after it happened, but I knew that they'd secretly judge me."

He interrupted.

"It couldn't be too bad. What did you do?"

Hollyleaf looked at him, and looked away.

"I killed a tom. He was in my clan. He wanted to kill my mother, or should I say, relative"

He gave her a confused look.

"Long story short, my real mother is Leafpool. She's a Thunderclan medicine cat. She fell in love with a Windclan cat. When my litter mates and I were born, her sister, a warrior named Squirrelflight, took us in and called us her own. Ashfur loved her, and loved her madly. He held onto a stronger grudge when we were born, thinking we were Squirrelflight's kits. When a fire struck, he threatened to kill my litter mates and I. She revealed that she wasn't our mother. I killed him to keep his mouth shut and later told the whole forest our heritage. After that, I left for the tunnels. I found someone who kept me company and learned so much. I came back in time for an all out war. I saved a clan mate, but took a slice to the throat. That was the only way to pay for my crime."

Scourge huffed at her story.

"What?! Like you have it worse? I'm related to a leader of Thunderclan! I'm a disgrace to Firestar's legacy!"

He growled in a low voice

"He killed me."

"What?"

"Firestar. He killed me. He chose how I payed for my crimes! He didn't understand or know!"

Hollyleaf felt an inkling of dread.

"Who are you? Y-You aren't-"

"Scourge? Yes, that's me. Run along, go ahead. Be like everyone else. You're no good. You're copy of people who judged you"

"Wait!", she cried.

"At least tell me what happened"

* * *

After chatting, Hollyleaf finally understood Scourge's story. She felt bad for him in a sense. They spent a lot of times like this, him waiting for her until her spirit found him. Then, they'd enjoy each other's company and try to learn more about each other.

Eventually, a love blossomed between the unlikely couple. They'd frolic together, groom, and talk to each other. They were doing everything like usual when she said it.

"I love you"

He froze up. This, this is what he longed for all his life. He felt a jolt of emotion for the first time since his death.

"I love you too, Hollyleaf."

She rested her head on Scourge's chest, as he was laying on his back.

"You know, I mean it why I say that I love you"

Hollyleaf looked at him, her eyes locked onto his ice blue ones.

"Who said I didn't mean it? I sincerely love you"

"You have loved others though. You could just be doing this to make me feel better about myself"

"Never, Scourge! Yes, I loved other cats, but they wouldn't understand me like you do! You understand the pain I felt. When I'm around you, I know that I won't be judged! You make me feel comfortable, like I'm living a life without guilt even though I'm dead! That means a lot to me"

He was scared. Not in a bad way, but he never experienced this. Love was new to him and he usually didn't know how to express it. Hollyleaf was crying, so he wrapped his front paws around her to hug her. She looked at Scourge, who was looking up at the sky.

He turned his gaze toward her and held it for a bit.

"You're the first cat that has ever said that to me," he replied.

He was holding back tears. He once was cruel. Now, he was changed into a cat with a real heart. His heart of stone is mere history now. The tears escaped, and they cried tears of joy.

"I want to stay here forever, with you,"she whispered.

"But you can't. You belong to Starclan."

"Not anymore"

* * *

Moons passed. Scourge and Hollyleaf were happier than ever. His dream was coming true. He never imagined a strong, tall she-cat such as Hollyleaf would ever be interested in him. He was actually a pretty submissive cat, which compliments her His sole pupose now was to make Hollyleaf happy and he was successful. However, he felt incomplete.

He knew he could never talk about a particular subject because Hollyleaf was very opinionated about it. However, he had to give it a shot.

As they were settling down for a nap, he blurted out,

"What do you think about kits?"

Hollyleaf looked at him like he was crazy

"What makes you ask that? You know I think there's more to living than she-cat having kits. They act like that's the only way a she-cat can contribute to the clan. Plus were dead. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Hollyleaf knew better and pressed on

"But why?"

"Because, I've always wanted kits since I ruled Bloodclan. However, now would be different from then. Where back then, I wanted to ensure my legacy, I want them now because I want to be a better parent than my own. I'd take care of them and protect them from anyone who tries to hurt them. Even from their own siblings"

Hollyleaf was touched.

"I'm sure you would of been a fine father."

"Yeah. If only I could have a chance. I'd do anything"

'...Anything?.."

They searched for the source of the voice.

"...Do not be afraid. I will grant your wish, but you must promise me something..."

He looked at Hollyleaf, and she nodded.

"Go for it Scourge."

He was filled with confidence.

"Lay it on me."

"You both will be brought back to life. You must live to make a hard choice. Choose correctly, and you'll always be rewarded. Fail, and you will be separated forever"

"DEAL" Hollyleaf shouted

"...Then it will be done..."


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

Chapter 2: Coming Home

 **AN: !SPOILERS! I haven't read Warriors for 3 years. I tried looking up stuff, so if I'm not accurate, don't flip out. Sandstorm in this chapter reflects my thoughts on the Warriors series. I personally don't like Bramblestar. He's a Gary Stu in my eyes and I believe "Greystar" would be a great impact on the Warriors fandom. Imagine this, he'd see his family and friends for his 9 lives, including Firestar. Firestar's death made me not read Warriors anymore because he was important in the original series. For them to write him off that way made me angry. But that's me. The humor is coming soon. Don't worry. Enjoy.**

* * *

Scourge and Hollyleaf woke up near the Shadowclan border, according to Hollyleaf. She stood up, a bit wobbly at first. She didn't have the scar on her throat, and she looked beautiful with her raven fur gleaming in the sun. Her green eyes looked towards him, hinting that he should stand up.

Scourge tried, but fell flat on his face. Something didn't seem right until Hollyleaf told him that he looked more... matured. He didn't look like an apprentice like he did when they first met, but a newly named warrior. He had a slim build, fuzzy, soft fur, and no scars at all. His whole body was restored and even improved. He had the hardest time relearning how to walk, but he eventually remembered. While walking to the Thunderclan camp, Hollyleaf brought up the subject of his name.

"We need a fake name for you. Some cats will remember you and that wouldn't end well. Especially since Sandstorm is alone now. She wouldn't want to see someone who caused Firestar to lose a life"

Scourge nodded and Hollyleaf asked for a name to use.

"My mother called me 'Tiny', but that's an insult in my eyes"

"You aren't exactly 'tiny' anymore, but that can help us give you a name. How about 'Tinywhisker'? You can say you were a half clan cat. Your mother tried to keep the warrior tradition alive and progressed your name and such."

"That sound good. They'll probably buy it... I hope. Let's go."

They walked for a while until they neared the clearing. That's when a "hunting" patrol arrived. Or so they thought.

Sandstorm was hissing at Bramblestar, and it was evident that she wasn't happy at all. Greystripe was trying to keep her back but she broke free. Hollyleaf pushed Scourge aside so she could watch.

"Damn it, Brambleclaw! I'm no elder! I'm fucking fine as a warrior. I can damn well hunt. You are lucky you're leader as of now! Greystripe would of been a better choice. You have a horrible ambition, just like your father! You pushed Greystripe aside for your selfish desire of power. Firestar will always be ten times the leader you are, Brambleclaw!"

Bramblestar was visibly annoyed, but with a calm voice said, "That's not my name."

Sandstorm growled.

"How dare you treat me like this?! You have no respect for my family. You allowed Firestar to lose a life, you treat Squirrelflight like shit, and Starclan knows why she's still holding on to an ungrateful idiot like you. You know what? You deserve this!"

Sandstorm clawed him in the face, getting his nose and damaging it badly. Greystripe begged for her to stop. He restrained her and was trying to keep her from getting exiled from the clan for hurting Bramblestar. When he escorted her away, she was sobbing.

Bramblestar stormed off towards the medicine cat den.

Hollyleaf felt conflicted. She saw the obvious pain that Sandstorm was in, but felt anger for the fact she clawed her foster father on the nose, hurting him badly. Sandstorm looked like she wanted to kill him.

Scourge told Hollyleaf that he needed to talk to Sandstorm.

"What? Are you mad? You just saw what she did! I don't want her hurting you."

He gave her a look, a look that said "No way. I'm not listening to you".

He ran after the scent of Bramblestar. Hollyleaf trailed after him.

They tried to sneak into the camp, but the entrance was to obvious and bringing unwanted attention to them was the last thing they needed. They waited for an opportunity, when a lot of cats would be distracted. Luckily, five kits were having their apprentice ceremony.

"Now is our chance!"

Hollyleaf nodded and they went to the elders den. They slipped in effortlessly and luckily, Greystripe and Sandstorm were the only ones in there.

Sandstorm's eyes were filled with happiness when she saw Hollyleaf. An audible gasp came from her and she reached her paw out to Hollyleaf, touching her shoulder to see if she is actually real.

"How did you-How are you alive? I saw your body before it was buried. There was no way you could of survived."

Sandstorm was quivering.

"I'm glad you're back. I don't know how, but I don't care. I thought I lost both Firestar and you. Now, I have you back"

She buried her face in Hollyleaf's fur and wept. Hollyleaf calmed Sandstorm down. Greystripe, however, was on edge.

"Who is this stranger?"

Sandstorm wiped her tears and looked towards Scourge. Her fur was starting to rise, fear was brewing within her.

"Sandstorm. I'm sorry for your loss."

She just stared. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"Scourge, I don't know what business you have with Hollyleaf. She's your kin. You can't corrupt her. She's loyal to the Warrior Code and won't sway easily. I strongly suggest you get away now. You're not fooling me or Greystripe."

Calmly, Scourge asked her what she ment.

"Firestar met his father in a dream. He told him about 'Quincy'. Firestar's mother was named 'Nutmeg'. I know that ment that was your mother. If you look down Hollyleaf's bloodline, she's the daughter of my daughter, Leafpool. Meaning, you're related to her"

Scourge looked at her and corrected her.

" ** _Was_**. My name is Tinywhisker now. In my past life, I was Scourge. My past bloodline has no effect now. I'm completely different because Starclan gave me a chance."

Sandstorm growled.

"And how in the world did _**you**_ deserve that second chance? Why not Briarlight?"

Hollyleaf interrupted.

"Look. Tigerstar screwed his life up as well as his family. Cinderpelt got a chance as well because of Tigerstar. Can we please hurry? I don't want to be spotted yet. Plus, I trust you the most with his secret. Can you promise not to say anything?"

Sandstorm thought for a long time and agreed as well as Greystripe. "Protect her, Scourge."

Sandstorm didn't just say it. It was an order.

They ran off at a bad time. Dovewing could sense something was off. She nudged Lionblaze and whispered," I think there's trespassers on Thunderclan territory."

They excused themselves from the ceremony and ran off. Dovewing caught the unfamiliar scents of the cats. She began to run.

Lionblaze was in front of her, believing that his heart was right. This seemed way too similar to something, but what? His paws were acting on their own. He sped off to the clearing. Faster and faster, his heart would beat. 'Why?' was a question repeating in his head. The repetition of the question was buzzing in his head, like a busy bee hive until he was going mad from the buzzing of the question. He stopped in the clearing, and the question stopped. He was catching his breath and listened after each breath. It was like everything went silent and still, but for what? He looked behind him just as Dovewing came into the clearing.

"Why does this feel so familiar?"

Dovewing looked at the first time in a while, he looked so fragile,so heartbroken, so cofused and so sad. But why?

"Why does it feel like my heart is going to shatter? Do you feel it too?"

She shook her head. She couldn't relate to him right now, and didn't feel heartbroken feeling.

"Maybe you remembered something sad that happened here?"

" must be it..."

He paused in thought, then turned to Dovewing.

"Can I just check one thing. I have a hunch that we'll find what we were looking for. What was it again?"

Dovewing could smell them and walked briskly toward the source. Suddenly a black figure appeared.

Lionblaze ran up and tackled his sister, laughing and holding her. When Scourge walked out, the laughing ceased.

"Hey, Hollyleaf? Who's this?" Asked Lionblaze warily.

"This is Tinywhisker. Starclan allowed me another chance to live. When I woke up near a twoleg place, he helped me. His mother was a Shadowclan warrior and kept the traditions alive with him. He wanted to join the clan, actually."

Lionblaze was happy that she was alive again, but was suspicious of Tinywhisker. What if he was a spy from another clan? Also, why would he choose Thunderclan and not Shadowclan? He was thinking about of this when Hollyleaf started to tell how she was happy for a second chance.

"Lionblaze, can we go to camp? I'd like everyone to meet Tinywhisker."

"Sure," He said. He smiled at the thought of having his sister back, and a happy one too.

When they entered the camp, cats were shocked and ran to Hollyleaf when they saw her. They couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that she's alive. They were mostly happy. Some cats, however started to whisper and point at Scourge. Bramblestar also noticed and was trying to mask his uneasiness.

Hollyleaf came to his side and licked his ear.

You'll be fine. Stay calm, okay?"

Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge and walked towards them. He greeted Hollyleaf with a smile, touching noses with her. During that simple transaction, he glared at Scourge's direction.

"So, who is your friend?"

Hollyleaf fed everyone the bogus story, and everyone believed it. Some cats even thanked Scourge for helping Hollyleaf.

He felt happy. It was rocky at first, but it's getting better. He was loving the clan life already and looked forward to it.

* * *

5 Moons had passed. Scourge actually grew very fond of his new name and asked for her to personally call him that as well. She taught him everything he needed to know. Turns out, he's a pro at hunting. Sandstorm joked that he could rival her hunting records... if he tried really hard that is.

Life was great for the both of them. Hollyleaf loved her nieces and nephew. She was touched that one of Lionblaze's kits was named after her. Although, they're not "kits" anymore, but warriors as well.

She and Tinywhisker were on patrol with Squirrelflight, Hollytuft, Cinderheart and Cloudtail when she suddenly collapsed. Jayfeather and Leafpool were worried that Starclan was sending an omen through Hollyleaf. They were frantic when they realized she wasn't breathing. When she recovered, she refused today eat or drink.

Thing got worse. She was getting skinny and lethargic. Jayfeather was scared he'd fail her again. He tried everything he knew about. It was Leafpool who figured it out.

"Something is killing her from the inside. A parasite".

She gave her moss and told her to eat it. When she did, a mass of worms came up.

Jayfeather yelled at her for doing that. He pointed out that she's already dehydrated enough, that could set her to critical condition.

It would take a full moon for her to get back to herself. Jayfeather wanted to let her go back in the warrior den, but Leafpool refused. Jayfeather started to get angry. He demanded Leafpool to get out of the den. She refused and fired back that it's her kit, and she's going to take care of her.

"Besides! You didn't notice the worms were killing her!"

"Leafpool. Get. Out.

"No! You're overlooking an important factor. Even a flea can understand what's going on!"

"Really? What am I missing? Because I'm pretty sure I'm in charge. I should know what's going on."

"Jayfeather! Her stomach isn't swollen with with worms anymore!"

He sat there in an awkward silence, mouth slightly open.

"Oh..." "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Leafpool tensed.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy for your sister?"

"I am, but... I'm afraid about a dream I had. It makes sense now."

"Twilight and Midnight will walk beside each other until Dawn"

He took a breath.

"I'm scared it's Hollyleaf's kits. Twilight and Midnight. That could be Tinywhisker and Hollyleaf and Dawn being their kits."

Leafpool put her tail tip on his shoulder.

"We don't know that for sure. Come. Your sister needs to hear the great news.

As they left the herb patch, Jayfeather looked back. He felt like Leafpool was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

Jayfeather wasn't pleased with Leafpool or Hollyleaf. He didn't understand either of them, to be honest. Leafpool was one cat he had a hard time understanding in general. However, Hollyleaf was different. He felt like he understood Hollyleaf, but he started to doubt himself.

Hollyleaf had a belief that she-cats didn't need to have kits to be useful to the clan. He even believed this hinted toward her own idea of her future as a kitless she-cat. But here she is, expecting kits. There's no way she'd settle down and have kits like every she-cat in the clan. That's not Hollyleaf.

Jayfeather's claws unsheathed. He and his littermates were so close, but now he feels as if Hollyleaf was a different cat altogether. She wasn't herself.

Jayfeather looked out the medicine cat's den to see Leafpool walking with Hollyleaf towards his direction. He could only guess Leafpool was bringing Hollyleaf in so she can hear her diagnosis. Leafpool perked up when she saw Jayfeather staring out of the den. She began to trot over to him with Hollyleaf in tow. He glared at Leafpool.

Hollyleaf was following Leafpool to see Jayfeather. According to Leafpool, there was something unforeseen about her sickness. Hollyleaf was scared and confused. Leafpool seemed awfully cheery for something so serious. Also, Leafpool was a medicine cat herself at one point. She has helped with so many things medically, so why can't she tell her what's wrong? Maybe she needed a second opinion?

Hollyleaf looked at the den where Jayfeather resided in. He was glaring in their general direction, looking at them as if they had upset him. Hollyleaf felt as if he was holding something in. Maybe he was keeping something in that was bothering him? She noted to herself to talk to him later.

She and Leafpool made their way into the den. Jayfeather scowled at Leafpool and briskly asked," What do you want? I don't have too much time to waste with nonsense."

Leafpool frowned. "You're being rather rude to me. I just wanted you to tell Hollyleaf what's going on"

"I'll tell her when you get out. It's her matter to be discussed, not yours. Besides, you could have done it yourself if it concerned you so much" Jayfeather replied.

Leafpool looked at Jayfeather with disbelief and shock in her face. He was being so uncivil to her for no reason! However, Leafpool knew better than to say or do anything. Jayfeather reminded her so much of moody apprentices at times and guessed he was just in a rather angsty mood. There really wasn't much she could do but walk away. She looked back at Hollyleaf, hoping she would take the news well. Leafpool trotted around camp to find Squirrelflight. She needed time to talk to her anyways, so now would be fortunate.

"Jayfeather, can you explain what's going on? I don't understand what's exactly going on right now, and quite honestly, it's scaring me."

Jayfeather shifted his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to tell Hollyleaf what was going on. He couldn't keep the news from her forever, and she deserved to know. However, this all felt wrong to him.

Jayfeather took a deep breath in and looked Hollyleaf in her fearful eyes.

"You're expecting kits."

Hollyleaf stared in shock. So many emotions flooded over her, confusing and scaring her. She looked at Jayfeather and darted out of the medicine cat den. Jayfeather felt, in a twisted way, a sense of relief in Hollyleaf's reaction. A sigh escaped from Jayfeather. There's still a bit of the old Hollyleaf he knew in there.

Hollyleaf's paws carried her past the clearing of the camp, tears bubbling up in her eyes. These weren't tears of joy, but tears of worry and insecurity. She came to rest near the Halfbridge, where she threw herself down. She started to shake and cry.

She should feel happy for herself and Tinywhisker, but instead, she felt absolute dread. What if she wasn't cut out to be a mother? After all, she never really intended to have kits in the first place. Maybe her kits would feel unloved, hate her, and end up leaving the clan like she did. She would never be able to forgive herself if they repeated her mistakes.

Hollyleaf didn't know what to think or do. She covered her eyes with her paws. She didn't want anyone to see her in her weakest moment. As if someone read her mind, gentle pawsteps came towards her. She lifted a paw and peeked out, then felt absolute panic wash over her. It was the only cat she didn't want to see right now; Tinywhisker.

She tried to scramble to her feet, but Tinywhisker had already came to her side, resting his head on Hollyleaf, not looking at her in her ivy irises.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong? I saw you run out of camp like something was chasing you." His voice lowered. "Is it something from the past? Is it haunting you?"

Hollyleaf buried her face into Tinywhisker's chest. He had a feeling something was really wrong if she was doing that. She rested her head in silence for a while.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by Tinywhisker's fur.

"Yes", Tinywhisker answered. Slight nervousness began to boil in his stomach.

Holly drew a breath in and dumped the news on him.

"We're expecting kits. To be honest, I don't know what to feel right now. I don't know what to say without hurting you."

Tinywhisker moved back so that he could take a good look at Hollyleaf. "What do you mean?"

She couldn't stand it when he stared at her like that. Her panicked senses made her say what was on her mind without consideration.

"I know how much it would mean if you can father a litter of your own kits, but it scares me too much, and goes against my own belief. Is there anyway- "

"Hollyleaf. Think carefully. If we make the wrong decision, we can lose each other. Do you think having kits and abandoning them or giving them away is the right way to go? Things are different for us for a reason. I want you to think long about this. If you think leaving the kits is better for you, then do it. I would never want you to sacrifice yourself over me. Just let me know when you've made your decision."

Tinywhisker licked Hollyleaf's ear, and she buried her face into his chest again. Hollyleaf didn't know what to do, but she felt comforted that any decision she made was fine with Tinywhisker.

 **2 Moons Later**

Hollyleaf wanted to kick herself right now. She decided to keep the kits, which made Tinywhisker ecstatic. He was always doting on her, making sure she drank enough water and such. Now, she was stuck in labor for at least an hour. Her brother, Jayfeather was trying to reassure her that things were going well, but right now, she was more focused on clawing his face. Stupid Tinywhisker. He did this to her and he was going to pay.

Tinywhisker nervously paced outside the nursery. It had been now an hour and a half since Hollyleaf went into labor. It wasn't until after Tinywhisker could hear many mews of newborn kittens did he realize what happened. He rushed in as soon as possible to see his kits. A rather grouchy Hollyleaf stared daggers at him. If looks could kill!

Tinywhisker looked to Hollyleaf, and then the kits at her belly. He was pleasantly surprised that there were six little kits. _Their_ six little kits. His emotions got the best of him, and he began to weep at the sight of his beautiful kits and mate. The grouch, Hollyleaf, softened up when she saw how emotional he had become.

"Tinywhisker, do you want to name them?"

His eyes lit up, and he nodded with such energy and excitement.

"This little orange striped kit will be Sunkit," He pointed to the fluffy female kitten. She squirmed next to her sleek, black littermate. "That one will be Darkkit"

"I think Shadekit is also a lovely name for her." Hollyleaf piped in.

Tinywhisker nodded in agreement. "Shadekit it is."

He looked at the goofy tan kitten laying on his back next to Shadekit, trying to reach his supply of milk. "This is Fallkit" He whispered. A kit mewed at her father and suckled on his nose. A smile graced Tinywhisker's face. "This one will be Firekit"

Hollyleaf excitedly spoke for the grey and white tom next to Firekit. "I was thinking Eclipsekit"

Again, an agreeing nod came from Tinywhisker. His heart melted for the last kit. The black and white tom had a strange piece of fur that was a long tuft and fangs. It gave him a certain edge.

"Edgekit. That'll be this one's name"

He looked at the kit. He was also the runt of his litter, just like he was. He made a silent promise to Edgekit that he'll be there for him always and hoped that he would one day change the world. Tinywhisker was happy with his little family.

Little did they know what was to come…


End file.
